In this R21/R33 application, we propose to establish a Comparative Toxicogenomics Database initiated by five NIEHS supported Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Centers and other participating scientists that focuses on marine sequences of relevance to human toxicology. Our hypothesis is that the present rapid expansion of high-throughput DNA sequencing efforts must be accompanied by the development of a database that links sequence information with biological and toxicological data to realize fully the value of these data and facilitate collaboration among scientists. Initial functions of this database will encompass: (A) Curated links between genes relevant to environmental toxicology and their sequences in Genbank and Swiss Prot; (B) Sequence homology assertions between these genes and genes from other marine and freshwater species and higher vertebrates; (C) Toxicologic data developed from microarrays. (D) Supporting references, including published literature as well as restricted (non-Medline) toxicology data (Institutional Bulletin Reports, NIEHS Toxicology Center Reports), emphasizing functional studies in expression systems and relevance to environmental toxicology and human health; (E) Availability of molecular reagents (probes, clones, primers, ESTs, Antibodies, etc,). The specific aims of this project include: (1) Establishing a comparative toxicogenomics database using selected DNA sequences of toxicological interest from 5 MFBS centers and other participants; (2) Providing sequencing services to MFBS Centers during the R21 phase to augment the number of sequences in the database; (3) Organizing a toxicogenomics bioinformatics conference for participants of this proposal to review database development and progression to the R33 phase. A unique feature of this proposal is the close collaboration with Dr Janan Eppig, Head of the Bioinformatics Program at The Jackson Laboratory in neighboring Bar Harbor who has established world-leading Biolnformatics databases for the Mouse Genome Project. This project supports the rapid advances in DNA sequencing output by linking sequence data to other important biological and laboratory information and promoting collaboration among MFBS Centers and other participating scientists.